


Tea Break Romp

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Ministry of Magic, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Post Hogwarts AU, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A mid-afternoon tryst to take the edge off.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crochetaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SecretAdmirerFicExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SecretAdmirerFicExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Roses are okay  
> violets are fine.  
> You be the 6  
> and I’ll be the 9.  
> Meet me in the supply closet.  
> -D.M.
> 
> Thank you to Meiri for all her help.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter world. I do own the plot.

                                             

As Hermione diligently worked away, she nearly missed the interdepartmental memo that flew into her office and lodged in her wild curls. She started at the feel of something landing on her head and reached for whatever had diverted her attention from her work.

When she pulled her hands back, she stared in surprise at the lavender coloured, intricately folded origami bird lying still in her palms.

A smile curled the corners of her lips and she brushed the tips of her fingers over the parchment before slowly unfolding the small turtle dove.

Since she worked in the Department of Mysteries and hardly anyone knew she was employed there, she almost never received mail. When she was sent something, there was only one wizard who folded his memos in such a fashion. It started out as a joke because of what happened when they were in school, but now years later, what was once a crane similar to what he sent Harry in their third year, had changed into the small turtle doves they were now. The beautiful birds meant so much more to the two of them than the crane ever did.

The parchment now unfolded completely, Hermione read her lover's words.

 _Roses are okay_  
violets are fine.  
You be the 6  
and I’ll be the 9.  
Meet me in the supply closet.  
-D.M.

A smirk curled the corners of Hermione's lips; he knew exactly what to say to get her blood boiling, no matter how cheesy the words may seem to others.

Lust flared in her eyes as she read his postscript.

_You have ten minutes. Don't be late._

Hermione looked at the time and saw that it was about the time she normally took her afternoon tea, so no one in her department would think anything of it for her to leave their floor. She stood up as she folded the coloured parchment into squares before she slid it into a hidden pocket of her over cloak. She grasped her wand and sealed the pocket with a charm before she left her office; her wards sliding into place as the door closed behind her.

She followed the well-known path through level nine towards the lift, the anticipation about what they were going to do building within her.

Moments later, she quietly exited when she reached her desired floor. Hermione quickly made her way through the brightly lit halls four levels above her own office. Before she reached the door that led to the International Confederation of Wizards British seat offices, Hermione turned left and walked down a short hallway. The plain wooden door at the end her desired destination. She reached for the door handle, but the door opened and a hand reached out and grabbed hers before she touched the cold metal.

Her desire increased as the hand pulled her into the supply closet and shut the door behind her, plunging them into complete darkness.

"Were you seen?"

She chuckled. "Of course not. We're meeting on a floor filled with lawyers hiding behind their heavy oak doors, paper pushers more interested in international trading regulations, and you and your fellow confederation seat holders. So no, no one saw me. Also, I was the only person on the lift." She pulled out her wand. "Lumos."

The tip flared to life, lighting the small room.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "The question is did any of your fellow confederation members see you?"

He scoffed, pale blue-grey eyes twinkling in the dim light. "Hardly. Everyone left early to celebrate the holiday weekend with their loved ones."

She reached out and set her wand on a storage shelf before she stepped closer to him. Hermione hummed. "Hmmm. Sounds like something we should be doing."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Maybe, but if we went home where would the thrill of possibly being caught be?"

She slid her hands up his arms and slipped her hands into his short blond hair. "True and I know how much the thought of being caught by someone turns you on even more."

He smirked and reached up, grasping her wild curls. "Very much so."

She tilted her head to the side, bearing the soft skin of her neck to him.

He started to lean down and tease her with kisses, but he stopped.

"What?"

"What did my poem say?" He raised an eyebrow.

Her brows furrowed for a moment before she looked up at him and smirked. "Clean?"

"The floor?"

She nodded.

"Of course."

The words were barely out of his mouth when she tugged him down and kissed him; their teeth clacking together.

They both moaned.

"I love this about you," he groaned between kisses.

She panted and tugged on his tie. "What?"

He reached for her blouse and made quick work of the small pearl buttons down the front. "The chance that we might be caught turns you on just as much as it does me."

She slipped the buttons on his shirt through their holes and repeated his words from earlier, "Very much so." She kissed down his neck after he shrugged out of his shirt. "You know what else turns me on?"

He reached for her bra as her cream coloured blouse landed on the floor next to his white shirt. The satiny sapphire garment a stark contrast to their tops. "What's that?"

She undid his belt and pulled it through its loops as she stood up on tiptoes, her lips brushing his earlobe as she spoke, "What your poem said. Your cock in my mouth as you bury your head between my legs."

He smacked her ass. "Then you better get out of the rest of your clothes."

She laughed. "Draco!"

"I'll punish you more if you say you didn't enjoy that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that a promise?"

He swatted her bum again. "Yes, now move."

She laughed again as they both moved to discard the last of their garments, bumping into each other in the small space. Hermione fell onto the floor, landing on the pile of clothes.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she chuckled as she moved to get more comfortable on the floor. "Now, get your sexy rear end down here."

Draco dropped to his knees. He placed his hands on her thighs and pressed on the soft inner skin. "Open for me."

As her legs parted, Draco leaned down and placed open-mouth kisses, starting at her knee. He reached where her leg met her hip and paused, hovering over her pussy, his eyes looking up to see her biting her lip.

"No teasing, Draco, I need you," Hermione pleaded. "It's been so long since we've been with each other and I had your mouth on me."

Draco smirked and hesitated a moment longer. "Where?"

 _So he wanted to play that way?_ She slid both of her hands up over her abdomen and once she reached her breasts, she used the fingertips to tease her nipples. "I want your mouth on my pussy." She arched her back. "I want you to eat me out."

Draco groaned. "Gods, I love it when you talk dirty."

"Please, Draco," she whispered. Hermione had barely finished saying his name when Draco leant down and pressed his lips against her clit. "Yes," she hissed, pinching at one of her nipples. "Just like that."

Draco began lapping at her, savouring one of his favourite tastes.

Hermione sucked on two of the fingers of her left hand and brought it back to her breast, letting the cool air add to the sensations she was feeling on her now wet skin. She reached for Draco with her right hand, tugging gently on his hair. "Turn around."

Her blond-haired lover reluctantly pulled back and looked up at her, his lips and chin shining in the dim light.

"I want to suck your cock," she declared before she winked at him. "It was your idea afterall."

Draco smirked. "Who am I to deny a lady what she wants?" Draco sat up on his hands and knees, his erect cock swaying between his legs as he moved around her. "Stay where you're at."

She laughed and turned her head as he nearly kneed her in the nose. "Watch the nose."

Draco ducked his head and looked at her between his legs, a sheepish grin on his face. "Oh sorry."

Her laughter subsided when his cock came back into her view as he settled over her and leaned down to suckle her clit. She slid her hands along the back of his legs and up over his ass, the pale blond hairs tickling her fingers.

Draco moaned around her clit when she swiped her tongue against the tip of his cock. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth, savouring the salty flavour of his pre-cum that coated it.

Hermione brought her right hand down and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock as her lips closed around the head. She learned early on in their relationship that this was something that Draco enjoyed immensely; she also found that she relished in the act, too. It was empowering to know that she was able to bring him such pleasure with such a simple act.

He slid two fingers inside her, adding to the pleasure coursing through her body.

Hermione moved her free hand between them, ghosting her fingertips over the skin of his abdomen and chest. When she reached one of his nipples, she gave it a slight twist.

He moaned again, sending vibrations across her clit and causing Hermione's back to arch. She sucked harder on his cock in response for a moment before lightly scraping her teeth along the sensitive skin.

Draco's right hand squeezed the back of her thigh at the sensation and she knew she would have finger shaped bruises there in the morning. Bruises that she would wear with pride.

He increased his efforts and added a third finger. Hermione arched her back at the delicious pressure the additional digit created. She moved her hand from his cock to his hip and let him slide as far into her mouth as his cock would go. She mentally grinned as she glided her free hand over his back and ass.

When her hand reached his puckered hole, she gently pressed against it and swallowed around his cock.

"Fuck!" Draco exclaimed as he released her clit. His head dropped to rest against her left leg as his right hand grasped her other thigh again.

She knew what her actions would cause, so she was prepared when his cock started twitching in her mouth as his sudden orgasm washed over him.

Once the last of his orgasm left him, he stayed in the same position, trying to catch his breath.

Hermione moved her head to the side, letting his cock slip from her mouth. She wiped at the corners of her mouth, where a few drops of his semen has spilled out, a smug grin on her face. "Surprised you, didn't I?"

Draco shook his head against her leg and laughed, relaxing his grip on her right thigh. "Proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"Of course," Hermione replied.

Draco curled the fingers of his left hand, pressing them against the spongy area on the front wall of her vagina.

Hermione moaned and arched her back.

He chuckled. "That's what I thought."

"Draco, please," Hermione urged. "I'm so close."

He looked back at her. She had her arms wrapped around his knees, her eyes were closed, and she was nibbling at her lower lip. He loved when she bit her lip, it was sexy as hell, especially when she didn't realise she was doing it.

Draco resumed pleasuring her since he was not a wizard that left his witch unsatisfied.

Hermione turned her head and pressed her face against his inner thigh, trying to stifle her moans since they never put up a silencing spell. She felt the coil inside of her winding tighter and tighter as Draco continued to pleasure her.

He shifted his weight a bit and released her clit. Hermione whined at the loss, but her whine turned into a moan when he replaced his tongue with his right hand. He gave her clit a quick swat. "That was for your cheek," he informed her before he started to rub her clit.

"You're so close, aren't you?" Draco commented. He didn't wait for a response not that she would have been able to form a coherent sentence at this point. "I can tell by the way your walls are clenching tighter and tighter around my fingers. I know it won't take much to send you over the edge. I never locked the door to the supply closet, what if someone opened it needing something from inside? What if it was your friends? What would they think if they saw their best friend naked on the floor of a supply closet with my fingers in her cunt? What would your boss think?"

His words combined with the delicious torture his hands were giving her, sent her flying over the precipice. She opened her mouth and bit into his leg, trying to stifle the screams the tore from her throat.

Draco hissed. "Yes, that's it. That's a good girl." He watched in fascination as liquid flowed from her and coated his hand.

He continued to rub against her clit, drawing out her orgasm until Hermione's mouth finally relaxed from his leg. Draco let his fingers slip from inside her and moved to sit next to her as she caught her breath.

When Hermione finally looked at him, it was to find him slowly cleaning his hand.

He caught and held her gaze. "I love the taste of you. In fact, I think it's my favourite flavour."

Hermione sat up and reached for his hand, pulling it towards her, she cleaned the back for him.

Draco groaned. He reached up with his other hand and slid it behind her head and crashed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, he leaned against her forehead. "That's so fucking hot."

"We don't have time to keep going," Hermione whispered. "I have to go back and finish my project."

"Fine," Draco conceded, "But I will have you again later on."

Hermione hummed. "Hmmm. I like that idea."

She stood up and reached for her wand, extinguishing the Lumos spell, she quickly performed a freshening spell for both of them. Hermione relit her wand and set it back on the shelf.

"Here you go," Draco said as he handed her both her knickers and her bra.

"Thank you." Hermione quickly put them back on as Draco stood up, his pants and socks in his hands.

The couple continued to dress and once they were back in pristine order, Hermione grabbed her wand again, and they exited the supply closet.

"Nox."

Just as they reached the corner, Hermione stopped him. "Thank you, I needed that."

Draco grinned. "I'm always glad to be of service."

He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

They had one last person to visit for the day and then Harry and Ron could go home to their wives for the weekend, but as they neared the office of the prosecuting lawyer for the Rookwood case, movement down the hall caught their eyes.

They could just see Draco and Hermione around the corner, as they kissed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You would think by now they know we know what they're getting up to."

"Well, it's not like they're doing anything wrong, well, sort of, they're married after all," Harry countered. "To each other."

"Thanks for the reminder, buddy." Ron cringed, knocking on the door they needed.

Harry smirked and clapped the redhead on the back. "Any time."

After hearing the lawyer call out, the two friends silently slipped inside, the sound of the door closing behind them alerting the couple at the end of the hall that they were in public again.

The End


End file.
